


A Figure Of The Past

by TheCuriousCrusader



Series: Novak Quintuplets AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jimmy, Scared Castiel, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCrusader/pseuds/TheCuriousCrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's ex-boyfriend, Bartholomew, starts to stalk him. He use to abuse Castiel, and now Castiel is afraid he will hurt his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Figure Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> So I created this silly little AU on Tumblr, and I've made gifsets about it, character profiles, and posted these drabbles all on my blog. A few people asked me to post those drabbles here, so, here they are!
> 
> I also stress that Misha is based on the meta character from 'The French Mistake' who we know to be a bit...douchey? XD
> 
> If you have any questions about the AU I would be happy to answer them :) x

Castiel had wanted to personally deliver his brothers’ wedding invitations but it was more of an excuse to see them all after a couple of weeks of pure work and wedding planning.

He started by going to see Steve at the Gas 'n' Sip. It seemed that all Steve did recently was work; Castiel hoped it wasn't so that his brother could fill some kind of lonely void. Then again, it could just be because he wanted to spend more time with Nora.

"Hello, Steve."

Steve looked up at his brother and smiled. "Hey, Cas! Watch your step" he warned as he pointed to the wet floor sign where he was mopping.

"I wanted to give you your wedding invitation" Castiel said as he carefully approached his brother.

"You don’t need to give me one. You know I'd never miss it." 

"Yes, well, maybe you'll want to check plus one?" Castiel asked with a small smile.

Steve gave a slight huff of amusement before he took the card. "Yeah, maybe" he said quietly.

Castiel sighed sadly. “Maybe it’s time you tried to move on from Nora? Find someone different…it’s been a while since you dated a male?”

“It’s not like choosing between syrup or butter on some pancakes, Cas. I don’t just suddenly crave one more than the other. It takes time with stuff like this.”

“I know. I just wanted to help” Castiel mumbled. He looked at his brother concernedly. "You'd tell us if you were unhappy, right?"

"Of course" Steve replied as he placed a reassuring hand on Castiel's arm. "I'm fine. I promise." 

"Okay" Castiel conceded, although he wasn’t entirely convinced. If Steve was feeling down about something they usually had to wait for him to discuss it on his own accord. "Well, I better go and find Misha before he flies off somewhere again."

"Alright, I'll see you later" Steve replied before pulling Castiel into a quick one armed hug.

Castiel turned to leave, but he spotted someone outside who made him stop in his tracks and it felt like his blood had run cold.

"Bartholomew" he whispered.

Steve had gone back to mopping but soon realised his brother wasn't moving. He frowned concernedly. 

"Castiel?"

“H-he…no!” Castiel exclaimed. He sounded distraught. 

Steve threw the mop down and wrapped an arm around his brother. “Hey, what’s the matter?” 

He got his answer when the door opened and an arrogant man with perfectly slicked back hair and an expensive suit walked in. 

Bartholomew had been Castiel’s boyfriend for six months, but they had broken up almost two years ago. Castiel’s brothers had always known there was something off with the self-centred controlling ass. Unfortunately their fears had only been confirmed when Castiel turned up on Jimmy’s doorstep with a black eye and a split lip, sobbing hysterically and almost frightened to death. Bartholomew was lucky Jimmy hadn’t hunted him down and killed him. The last they had heard he was given a three year prison sentence, but it appeared that he had got out early.

“Get the hell out” Steve seethed through gritted teeth as he pulled Castiel slightly behind him to form a protective stance.

Bartholomew smirked, clearly pleased by the distress he was causing. “I promise this is pure coincidence. I just want to pay for the gas.”

“I don’t give a shit. Leave” Steve said sternly. 

“Steve, don’t” Castiel pleaded timidly. He was scared, but he didn’t want his brother to get in trouble for doing something irrational.

“Hey, Castiel.” Bartholomew turned to him now. “It’s been a while. I just want you know that I am deeply sorry about what I did to you. My time away has made me a better man.”

“No, you don’t get to even talk to him!” Steve declared. “Now get out before I call the cops, and if I ever see you again I won’t hesitate to kick your ass.”

Bartholomew shrugged and held his hands in surrender. “Alright. Thanks for the free gas” he jibed before turning and heading to the door. “Good to see you, Castiel” he said with one last cruel grin before he left. 

Steve sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair before he turned to Castiel. The other Novak was shaking terribly and looked like he was about to burst into tears. No doubt that was the last thing he’d been expecting to endure today. 

“Hey, C’mere” Steve said softly as pulled his brother into a tight hug. Castiel buried his head in Steve’s shoulder, and the slightly older Novak felt his shirt begin to grow wet. “It’s okay, he’s gone now.”

“I-I just can’t b-believe-”

“Try not to get worked up about it, that’s what he wants.”

“I know” Castiel mumbled. He sniffed and pulled back wiping his eyes. “It’s okay, I have Dean now” he said with a small smile, as if trying to encourage himself.

“Exactly” Steve said, returning the minor beam. “Are you going to be okay to drive on your own?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I’m sure Misha will have some wild story to cheer me up.”

Steve scoffed amusedly. “Yeah, I bet.” He brought Castiel into one last hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Castiel pulled away and headed out of the store. Steve watched him drive away, his brow creased with worry for some time after his brother had gone. 

\-------------------

Castiel arrived at the hotel Misha was staying at; he was in town to promote his latest TV series. 

Castiel had texted to let his brother know he was coming and Misha had forwarded him the room number.

When he knocked on the door Castiel was not surprised when two giggling girls came out of the room. He just stepped back with a sigh and gave them a reluctant smile as they scurried past. He was slightly surprised when a scrawny and dazed looking guy with glasses also came out behind them. Misha eventually appeared and Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's eleven in the morning." 

"What? We weren't doing anything!" Misha scoffed. "Just watching the show. Why do you always have to assume the worst of me?" He asked with a slight pout.

Castiel laughed lightly. "I would never judge you and your....personal business. I believe you."

"Thank you" Misha said a firm nod. 

He stepped aside to let Castiel into the room. The slightly older brother entered and sat on the end of the bed. 

"I brought you your wedding invitation."

"Awesome! I've been looking for my suit already; I'm thinking blue velvet..."

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave an affectionate smile. "We're wearing matching suits.” 

"Like it isn't already hard enough to tell us apart!" Misha argued. "What if Dean accidentally marries the wrong one?!"

"That's not going to happen, Mish."

"Sure, of course not" Misha said with a dismissive hand wave. "Hey! We haven't actually celebrated your engagement. Have a glass of champagne?"

"I don't know..." Castiel hesitated. "I still need to drive to Jimmy's."

"Oh, well he'll only offer you the blood of Christ or some crap" Misha jibed. "You want the good stuff."

"Okay..." Castiel conceded. After all, it was rare he got to spend time with Misha as he was on the move so much. "Just one."

As Misha went to poor the champagne Castiel sauntered over to the window to admire the view from the lavish penthouse suite. He let out a small gasp and stumbled back out of view after he'd looked down and saw who was getting out of a car in the parking lot.

"Cas? You okay, bro?"

"He followed me..." Castiel whispered. Misha was worried; his brother looked terrified. "Bart, he..."

"What?!" Misha exclaimed. "That son of a bitch is back?" 

"I just saw him at the Gas n Sip" Castiel said quietly. Misha could see he was shaking a little.

"Well he's not getting up here" he said; Castiel was surprised to see his brother being so serious. 

He watched with some confusion as Misha picked up the champagne bucket and headed over to the window. He opened it and leaned right out. Startled and concerned for his brother's safety Castiel quickly grabbed the back of his shirt. 

"Hey, Asshole!" Misha yelled. He was amused when Bartholomew looked up, stood just outside the entrance of the building. "Fuck! Off!"

He tipped the bucket upside-down and watched as the water and ice cascaded down and landed on the smug bastard's head. He laughed when Bartholomew let out an indignant scream and then closed the window. They could hear his muffled cry of 'you won't get away with this!'

"You shouldn't have done that" Castiel scolded lightly.

"Why not?" Misha asked as he started to hurry around the room and stuff his things into a duffle bag. "He deserves worse."

"I know, but-"

"We don't have time to argue! Come on, I've got a car waiting around the back. I'll drop you off of Jim's."

"He doesn't like being called-"

"Not now!" Misha complained as he slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed Castiel's hand before dragging him out of the room.

They pretty much ran down the stairs and into the lobby. Castiel was happy Bartholomew was nowhere to be seen.

Misha practically threw his room key at the receptionist with a panted ‘thanks’ before pulling Castiel outside and into the waiting car. 

Misha told the driver to step on it and they were soon on the move.

"Man, we haven't been on the run together since we broke Emmanuel's bike when we were six" he said. 

"That was you!" Castiel argued.

"You were an accomplice."

"I was a witness at the most."

"Whatever."

\--------------------

"Cas...be careful" Misha implored as they pulled up outside of Jimmy's house. "And if you need me to have him murdered..." 

"No, Misha."

"I'm just saying I could probably find a guy."

He pulled Casitel into a tight hug and smacked a kiss onto the side of his head before releasing him.

"Thank you" Castiel said with a small smile.

"Ah, don't mention it. Say hi to the dorks for me!" 

"You're not coming in?"

"Nah, I've got places to be. Besides, I'd probably just be walking into another lecture."

"Oh, okay" Castiel said a little sadly. "I'll call you in the week."

He climbed out of the car and started to head to Jimmy's front door as he heard the car drive away. He knocked and smiled with a little relief when his brother answered.

"Cassie!" Jimmy beamed as he pulled him into a hug. "How's it going, lil brother?"

"Don't start that Jimmy" Castiel sighed.

"Sorry" Jimmy said, but Castiel knew he really wasn't. "Come in. Amelia's just taken Claire to the park. Emmanuel's in the lounge though." 

"I know" Castiel replied as he headed through; Jimmy and Emmanuel always had coffee together after church on Sunday morning. "Misha says hello by the way" he said as they walked through.

"Why couldn't he come in and say it himself?" Jimmy mumbled.

"He thinks you and Emmanuel don't like him."

"Oh c'mon, that's ridiculous! He always thinks that we're ganging up on him, but we just worry about him."

"I know, but maybe you should tell Misha that."

Jimmy sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll talk to him later."

"Me too" Emmanuel said after hearing the end of their conversation. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello."

"Is there something else up?" Jimmy asked with a frown as he and Castiel took a seat. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...well… I..." Castiel really didn't know how to approach the subject of Bartholomew. He could pretty much guarantee that however he put it Jimmy was going to flip out.

"It's okay, Cas" Emmanuel said softly, moving along to sofa to take his brother's hand. "You can tell us." 

Castiel nodded and took a breath. "It's Bart. He was at the Gas 'n' Sip when I went to see Steve."

Both Castiel and Emmanuel saw how Jimmy's fingers tightened so hard on his cup that they were surprised it didn't shatter.

"What?" He asked lowly.

"I thought it was just a coincidence...but then he followed me to Misha's hotel." Castiel's voice started to crack and he buried his head in his hands. "W-why is he doing this to me?! I th-thought I was safe from him."

"Oh, Cas" Emmanuel said worriedly as he pulled his brother into a tight hug. "He's not going to hurt you again. We won't let that happen."

"I-I want Dean" Castiel stated as he started to cry. He didn’t care how childish it sounded. 

"That's okay, we can call him" Emmanuel assured his brother. It was hard to see Castiel like this again after the last thing that Bartholomew had done to him.

Emmanuel looked up at Jimmy and saw that he was clearly furious and brooding.

“How could they not have warned us they were letting him out?!” he seethed.

“I don’t know, but we have to try and remain rational” Emmanuel urged.

“No way, I gave up being rational with him when he hurt my brother!” 

“And of course we’re all angry and upset by that, but you getting into trouble for doing something you shouldn’t isn’t going to help Castiel” Emmanuel stated. He had always been the voice of reason between the five of them.

However, Jimmy was clearly struggling to listen. He jumped up and started to pace around the room clearly trying to decide what he was going to do next. He knew his brother meant well, but really it was only making Castiel more anxious.

Emmanuel called Dean and explained what was going on to him. Castiel had told Dean about Bart some time ago, and Dean had said he would ‘kick the guys ass into next week’ if he ever tried to come near Cas again. He didn’t want to Dean to do anything like that though. He just wanted his fiancé to hug him and tell him it was alright. He never felt scared when Dean was at his side.

“He said he’s not far away” Emmanuel told Cas once he got off the phone. “He’ll be here in five minutes or so.”

Castiel nodded in acknowledgment and nestled closer into his brother’s side.

Jimmy stopped his pacing to look out of the window, hoping the peacefulness of the street would help calm him down. However, when he glanced around he noticed a hauntingly familiar face sat in a car outside the neighbours’. 

“That son of a bitch.”

He turned quickly and grabbed his jacket.

“Jimmy, where are you going?” Emmanuel asked.

“That bastard had to audacity to show up here!”

Castiel gasped and buried his head into Emmanuel’s shoulder. Emmanuel hushed him and tried rocking him slightly, but Castiel was only getting more and more upset.

At the sight of his brother so terrified, Jimmy had had enough. 

“That’s it.” 

“Jimmy, don’t” Emmanuel implored.

“I just want to talk to him. And by that I mean hit him repeatedly in the head with baseball bat.” 

“Jimmy!”

“I’m just going to talk to him-”

“Jimmy, please don’t.” That time the oldest brother did stop as it was Castiel who had spoken meekly. “I-If he hurt you too I-I don’t know what I would do” Castiel sniffed as he turned to his other brother and wiped his eyes. “I-I should leave. Get him away from here; I don’t want him anywhere near Claire.”

“Cas, you shouldn’t go off by yourself right now” Emmanuel said.

“But, m-maybe if I just talk to him-”

“No way in hell” Jimmy interrupted. “I am not letting you be alone with him.”

“W-Well what do I do?” Castiel asked desperately.

They suddenly heard an engine approaching from down the street. A 67 Impala pulled up outside the house. 

“Dean” Castiel whispered. 

\-------------------

When Dean walked up to the house he didn’t have the chance to even knock on the door as Castiel was already there to greet him. He threw his arms around Dean’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, angel” Dean soothed as he held Castiel close and peppered kisses all over the top of his head. “It’s alright; I won’t let him hurt you.”

“Just let me go over there” Jimmy urged.

Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel’s brother’s stood protectively close behind him like bodyguards. Emmanuel looked like he was having a difficult time holding Jimmy back. 

“I’ll take care of him” Dean promised. “Cas and I are getting married soon, so it’s my job to make sure he’s happy and safe.”

“D-Dean, I don’t-”

“Cas” Dean said as he pulled back and held his fiancé’s face in his hands. “Just trust me, okay? Please. I can’t bear to see you like this.”

Castiel looked deeply into Dean’s eyes and nodded slowly. He just wanted this to end.

“Okay” he whispered. “Just be careful.” 

Dean gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him smoothly on the lips, all too aware of Jimmy and Emmanuel watching him closely.

He turned and marched off down the street towards Bartholomew’s car. Castiel went back to huddling into Emmanuel’s side. 

Dean saw the other man sigh as he climbed out and leaned against the hood.

“And you are…?”

“Dean Winchester. Cas and I are getting married soon.”

Bartholomew scoffed. “I don’t think so. Castiel will realise soon enough that he made a mistake and he’ll come crawling back to me. He always does” he added with a smirk. 

Dean felt his fist twitch at his side.

“Cas’ only mistake was giving you the time of day in the first place. Now I suggest you leave because I know he has four brothers who would happily kick the crap out of you, but there wouldn’t be much left for them once I was through with you.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m sorry I thought that was perfectly clear” Dean responded with a sarcastic smile. 

Bartholomew chuckled darkly. “I’m not afraid of you or those idiotic brothers of his.”

“Mmm, well that makes you the only idiot here” Dean retorted.

“Look, Castiel is a pathetic mess and he’s a better person now because I gave him a little extra guidance-”

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore as he punched the smug bastard in the face. 

“And that’s just a taste. Now, you son of a bitch, if you don’t get lost right now, and if I ever see you again you’ll be lucky if it actually gets to having to deal with the cops, because I might just smash your thick skull repeatedly against this prissy car of yours instead. 

Bart looked up at him in shock clutching his cheek.

“You’re insane” he breathed.

“No, I’m in love and, you’re hurting him. I won’t let that happen anymore.”

Bartholomew opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but instead glared at Dean before turning haughtily and getting into his car. 

Dean stepped aside and watched as he drove off down the street. 

Once he was satisfied that Bartholomew was gone Dean turned and headed back to the house. 

Castiel ran out onto the sidewalk to great him and pushed his lips against Dean, as he kissed him passionately. 

“Thank you” Castiel said breathlessly when he eventually brought himself to pull away. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too” Dean smiled. “I promise I’m going to take care of you and treat you properly. For the rest of our lives.” 

“Thank you for looking out for our brother, Dean” Emmanuel said. He and Jimmy still seemed a little reluctant to be too far away from Cas.

“Yeah…you’re alright, Winchester” Jimmy said. 

“I think we should get Steve and Misha around here to celebrate your engagement properly” Emmanuel suggested.

“Yes” Castiel said as he rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
